pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenburr
Grenburr is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. It is a new class that wields a great sword and is a Mogyu Rarepon. Grenburr is level 12 when he is unlocked. Grenburr is unlocked by getting Taterazay and Tondenga to level 12. Equipment All patapons can equip helms. Grenburr can use greatswords at level 12. Grenburr can use greatblades at level 14. Grenburr can use axes at level 20. Hero Mode The Guillotine: His Hero Mode involves jumping into the air, spinning, then slamming his weapon into the ground. Activated with the Attack song (PonPon) Class Skills 'Grenburr's Class Skills' Zapper 1 Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 2 Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 1. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 3 Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 2. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 4 Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 3. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 5. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 5 Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 4. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. 'Affected Class Skills' Backbone 1 Immune to knockback while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannasault's Backbone 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 2 Immune to stagger while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannasault's Backbone 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 3 Immune to freeze while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannasault's Backbone 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 4 Immune to fire while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannasault's Backbone 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Set Skills Greatsword Attack 1 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatsword. Effect halved for other weapons. Learnt at level 13. Greatblade Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatblade. Effect halved for other weapons. Learnt at level 16. Damage+ All damage dealt in attacks boosted by 50%. Learnt at level 20. Slash Master Affects Slash Attacks: Attack power + 100%, Attack Speed x0.8, Movement Speed (attack) x1.1. Learnt at level 25. Fearless Bovine Maximum damage increases to 150%, minimum damage set to 1 - all or nothing! Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Trivia *Grenburr's Hero Mode looks similar to Kirby's 'Final Cutter' attack from the Super Smash Brothers series. *The Hero mode has a sort of lightsaber-ish trail to it. *The only class that can deal the highest damage (With critical effect) the only downside is its speed Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:New units Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero